Una invitada especial
by LucinaLowell
Summary: Todas las semanas le toca a un smasher especifico invitar a alguien por una semana, Link se enamora de la invitada de Ike, y sus amigos le ayudan a confesarse ¿A quien habrá invitado el mercenario? ¿Qué le dirá cierta persona?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí les traigo otro fic, se me ocurrió cuando de repente estaba jugando smash y mi tío justo me empezó a hablar de Fire Emblem xD, creo que debería llamarlo MiLink (?)... Y, una cosa que me representa es inventar parejas y especialmente... No terminar un fic y empezar otro xD ¡Disfruten! **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentados en esta historia me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores**

Era un día tranquilo en la mansión Smash, Master Hand había decidido que cada semana 1 smasher invitaría a alguien, la persona que quisiera… y esta semana era el turno de Ike

-¿Y cómo se llama? Dame todos los detalles posibles –Le decía el plomero rojo al mercenario

-Se llama Mia… Siguiente pregunta –Respondió el peliazul

-¿Es borde como el que invitaste la otra vez? –Esta vez fue nuestro queridísimo héroe de Hyrule el que pregunto

-No, de hecho es muy amigable e hiperactiva- Dijo Ike, lo cual tranquilizo al rubio, quien había tenido una mala experiencia con Soren

-HORA DE LA CENA!-Grito la princesa del Mushroom Kingdom

Al oír esto, Ike se salió disparado junto con Link al comedor, siempre hacían competencias, eran los mayores rivales en la mansión y ahora…

-Oh, olvídalo cabellos parados, yo voy a ganarte- Le dijo Link con una mirada intimidadora

-Te digo algo? No te va a gustar-Le dijo el "cabellos parados" al rubio, quien se paro para escuchar lo que le iba a decir

-¿Y qué es?- Pregunto el héroe del tiempo con mirada sorprendida

-Amm… -Iba a continuar cuando- Caíste!- Y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la mesa a sentarse con su novia

-Agh! Nunca más te voy a creer!-Se molesto Link y se sentó con su mejor amigo, Mario

-Otra vez compitiendo? ¿Qué se siente que tu mayor rival te haya ganado a la chica que te gusta Linky? Dime-Le pregunto Mario

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? –Se molesto el elfo

-¿Sabias que los tontos responden con otras preguntas?-Pregunto el plomero-… Oh mierda!

-¿Es una forma de decirte idiota a ti mismo o que?-Hablo Link

-¿Y porque tu también respondes con preguntas?-Se sorprendió el de la gorra roja

-Porque son unos- tenia que terminar de tragar-IDIOTAS!-Dijo el mercenario-Quiero mas!

-Ike… llevas más que Kirby-Le decía la princesa de Hyrule a su novio

-Meh, no te preocupes-Le dijo un despreocupado Ike(?)

Había llegado la hora de dormir, Link compartía habitación con Mario, Ike y Pit y se podría decir que todo era un caos en esa habitación

-¿Dormirás ahí Pit? Ni siquiera has ordenado tus pertenencias –Dijo Mario

-Es que… como tenemos tantos combates no he tenido tiempo suficiente para ordenar –Explico el ángel, a quien le temblaban las alas(?)

-Si claro Pit, y yo soy Santa Claus(?) -Hablo el peliazul

-No me cabe esto en mi armario-Se enfureció Link, quien tenía todo su armario desordenado, con toda sus armas y ropajes tirados por cualquier rincón de esa caja alta rectangular vertical (?)

Y en la habitación de las chicas

-Se supone que tendrá que dormir con nosotras-Explicaba Samus

-Entonces… ¡Debemos dejar todo preparado!-Se emociono Peach, a quien las otras dos se le quedaron mirando con cara de "A mi no me jodas"-Agh, esta bien

-Así me gusta-Aplaudió la castaña

Con los chicos…

-Piénsalo como una oportunidad para obtener novia Link-Hablo Pit-Aprovecha, recuerda que Ike te quito a Zelda

-Ni siquiera era su novia-Comenzó el mercenario-No puedes decir que se la quite

-Pero… le gustaba-Comentó el plomero

-¿Y a mi que?-Dijo el peliazul

En eso Link le tira su almohada a Ike, pero este lo esquiva y le tira la suya, pero de igual forma el rubio igual la esquiva

-GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!-Grito el plomero y empezó a tirar su almohada y a sacar otras que tenia en su armario(¿)

-Mejor me voy de aquí-Susurro Pit en un intento por escapar, pero le llego un almohadazo (?)-Oh no! ¿Cómo se atreven? Me despeinaron! ¿Qué me dirá Palutena-Sama? Pagaran caro!- Y Empezó a recoger las almohadas tiradas en el piso y a tirarlas a cualquier parte(?)

-Oye Pit ¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto Link al ángel quien seguía tirando almohadas por todas partes(¿)

-Piensa rápido!-Grito Ike y le tiro una almohada al héroe del tiempo

-Agh! Maldito!-Grito el rubio, que no alcanzo a esquivarla

-Duérmanse ya!- Les grito C. Falcon desde la habitación de al lado

Los chicos obedecieron al capitán y arreglaron todo… pero que digo… dejaron todo como estaba y se durmieron

A la mañana siguiente, todos andaban comentando de cómo podría ser la invitada de Ike, rezaban para que no fuera como Soren, a quien había invitado la otra vez

-Tranquilos! Ya les dije que no es igual-Dijo el mercenario tratando de calmar la situación

-ATENCIÓN!- Habló Master Hand-Como saben hoy llegará otra de las invitadas de Ike ¿Verdad?-Todos asintieron-Bueno, pues ella… Ya esta aquí-Cuando dijo eso, todos empezaron a emocionarse, también a sentir algo de escalofríos- Puedes pasar

Por la puerta entró una joven de cabello azul, tez blanca, ojos verdes, un cintillo blanco en su cabeza, unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta un poco más de la rodilla, unos botines negros, un tipo de traje rojo (No sé como describirlo XD) y unas hombreras a cada lado

-Mucho gusto-empezó la espadachina-Me llamo Mia, espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes

**Bueno, aquí termina el primer cap, ojala les haya gustado :D, espero sus comentarios n.n... Perdónenme si fue muy corto, pero mis amigos querian que lo terminara luego ya que siempre aviso cuando empiezo un fic nuevo, y no tuve tiempo de escribir mucho(?)... Es que también publico mis fics en facebook(?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Es la primera vez que actualizo un fic tan rápido XD, la verdad es que me emocione escribiendo esto owo, ahi les va n.n**

* * *

Capitulo 2

_Por la puerta entró una joven de cabello azul, tez blanca, ojos verdes, un cintillo blanco en su cabeza, unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta un poco más de la rodilla, unos botines negros, un tipo de traje rojo y unas hombreras a cada lado_

_-Mucho gusto-empezó la espadachina-Me llamo Mia, espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes_

* * *

Paso un día, todos quedaron sorprendidos, tanto por la belleza de la mirmidona como también de su forma de relacionarse con todos, se llevaba bien hasta con los villanos

-Ha hecho record Guiness-Empezó Mario, mientras bebía una malteada-Esto es imposible, ni Peach se lleva tan bien con Bowser

Todos los que estaban ahí quedaron sorprendidos, que hasta Link, quien andaba en las nubes escupió su malteada en la cara de Mario

-Gracias por bañarme en malteada-Agradeció el bigotudo con tono sarcástico(¿)

-De nada-Dijo el rubio- Espera… ¿Peach llevarse bien con Bowser?

-¿Qué no sabían?-Se sorprendió el plomero-Me sorprenden

-Vaya…-Fue lo único que dijo el héroe del tiempo y siguió en sus pensamientos(¿)… pero esos fueron interrumpidos por…

-¿De que hablan?-Los interrumpió Mia

-De que has hecho record de amistad-Le respondió Ike

-Oh, me alegra saber eso(?)-Contestó la mirmidona

-Si sigues asi, ten por seguro que te dejaran quedarte como smasher-Esta vez fue el príncipe de Altea el que se metió en la conversación

-Oh genial! Ya quiero dar palizas! –Se emociono la peliazul

-Oye! No te emociones, nunca podrás ganarle a tu comandante- Dijo el mercenario con mucha confianza

-Si, si como tu digas Ike-le dijo Mia frunciendo el ceño

Había llegado la hora de comer, los platos estaban listos en la mesa… Y la que había cocinado era…

-¡QUÉ HORROR!-Gritó Ike-Sea lo que sea, no prueben su intento de comida(?)

-¡No digas eso Ike! ¡Practique mucho con Oscar!-Le encaro la mirmidona sacándole la lengua

-Oh bueno, y supongo que Oscar necesitaba una ayudante para alimentar a Ilyana ¿verdad?-Empezó el comandante de los mercenarios Greil- Pudo haber escogido a Mist… admítelo Mia! Tu no sirves para cocinar

-Ni siquiera has probado como cocino-Interrumpió Link

-Eso! Link sabe!-Grito la ojiverde

-Vaya! El defensor de el amor y la paz(?)-Se burló Ike-No probaré lo que haya cocinado Mia, ni aunque muriera de hambre

-Lo que acabas de decir, no te lo crees ni tu Ike-Comentó el príncipe de Altea

-Bueno, tal vez como último recurso-Se dio por vencido el mercenario

Después de esa larga discusión de Ike y Mia por su comida, se decidieron a comer, Ike no podía creerlo, de verdad Mia había pasado de ser una cocinera "horrenda" a "casi un experta" Al parecer las clases con Oscar le sirvieron

Cuando todos terminaron, lo primero que se pudo apreciar fue… Una Peach llevándose a una Mia a la cocina(¿)

-Oh por dios! –Grito la rubia- ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

-Practica, practica-Contestó la mirmidona

-¿Enserio? Ike ha dicho que eras… Mala cocinera-Dijo Peach, tratando de no sonar, "mala"

-Siempre me lo dice-Empezó la peliazul-Pero en este tiempo estuve practicando con un amigo… se llama Oscar

-¿Y quién es él?- Pregunto la princesa

-El es un paladín y un gran cocinero-Respondió Mia-siempre hace la cena cuando Mist no puede, y cada vez que el cocina Ike deja el plato vacio-no pudo evitar reírse ante lo último

Después de esa corta charla, pasaron dos horas, los chicos se habían divertido jugando guerra de agua, claramente Mia también jugó con ellos, no podían parar de reírse cuando sin querer, Mario trajo 5 bombitas de agua de quien sabe dónde, y en un intento por tirárselas todas a Link, están chocan con una pared rebotadora (¿) y le llegan todas a él, por lo que el pobre agarro un resfriado

* * *

-Fuera de:

Mario: ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir estas cosas?

LucinaLowell: Por que yo quiero… yo hice el fic y te aguantas! xP

Mario: :okay: e.e

LucinaLowell: ¿En qué íbamos?

Ike: En que Mario pego un resfriado por guerra de agua

LucinaLowell: Cierto, prosigamos

* * *

-Volviendo al fic:

-¡ACHU!-Estornudo el plomero-Malditas paredes rebotadoras ¿Es que acaso a Master Hand no se le ocurrió algo más seguro?… ¡ACHU!

-Es lo moderno, querido plomero bigotudo-Respondió la mano desde su oficina

-Si claro… ¿Sabías que esas paredes son de la era de mis antepasados?-Comentó Mario

-¿Enserio?-Se sorprendió Master Hand

-Si, antes de cristo… -Comenzó el bigotudo-inventadas por mi tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara abuelo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto la mano frunciendo el ceño

-Los recuerdos viven en mi mente-Dijo Mario, seguro de si mismo

-Si tu lo dices... -Fue lo último que dijo Master Hand y siguió con su trabajo de papeleo(?)

**Bien, aquí termina el cap 2, creo que fue más corto que el 1 y si me equivoco cuelgenme xD, y si se preguntan... si, me estaban apurando xD Me tengo que salir de la pc :v**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**-Viridi Smash: ¿Enserio? xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic n.n **

**¡Los veo en el próximo cap! n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui les traigo el cap 3 n.n... No me demore nada en sacarlo ._. Y eso que solo lo empecé a escribir hoy xD... en Facebook mis fics tienen mas popularidad, por eso los tengo que sacar más rápido ._.U sobre todo TLoZ Path of Radiance que aquí es muy criticado xD... Ok, no me voy a salir más del tema xD**

_-Los recuerdos viven en mi mente-Dijo Mario, seguro de si mismo_

_-Si tu lo dices... -Fue lo último que dijo Master Hand y siguió con su trabajo de papeleo(?)_

Capitulo 3

Era mitad de semana, Mia se llevaba cada vez mejor con los smashers. Peach había mandado a Link y a Marth a comprar las cosas para la cena, pero nuestro héroe del tiempo, andaba en las nubes

-Muy bien, necesitamos, zanahorias, arroz…-empezó el príncipe, leyendo la lista que les había entregado Peach- papas y blah, blah, blah ¿Entendiste?-No hubo respuesta- Link ¿Me oyes?

-Aaaaah-Suspiro el rubio, cuando Marth le dio un zape para que reaccionara- ¿A que? ¿Me hablabas?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Preguntó el peliazul, preocupado-No eres así

-Cosas… -Respondió el otro

-Bueno-Se dio por vencido el príncipe- Si no quieres contármelo, esta bien- Volvió a ver la lista- Ahora… a lo que veníamos

Con ya todas las cosas necesarias compradas, Marth y Link volvieron a la mansión, Link se dirigió al jardín para pensar, pensar en la mirmidona, no lo entendía, Mia ya no podía salir de su cabeza, reaccionó cuando de repente sintió como el metal helado de una espada toco su cuello, se la quieto de encima y se dio vuelta para ver quien era…

-Mia?-Dijo el rubio sorprendido

-La misma-Sonrió la mirmidona-Preparate, quiero probarte

-Vaya.. esto es nuevo-Se sorprendió mas, aún así acepto el reto de la peliazul y desenvaino su espada

Mia se abalanzo hacia el rubio con un corte vertical, pero este lo esquivo, y trato de hacer lo mismo, solo que la mirmidona lo detuvo con su espada, el choque de las espadas estaba resonando por toda la mansión, ninguno de los dos lograban ni siquiera hacerse el mínimo corte.

Cuando llevaban 10 minutos solo con el choque de las espadas, Mia dio 3 saltos hacia atrás, y empezó a preparar su espada para un golpe critico, no por nada era una mirmidona, estaba en posición cuando…

-Link, Mia!-Los regaño Master Hand desde la oficina-Ustedes saben que no están permitidas las batallas entre Invitados y Smashers ¿cierto?

-Si señor- Dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto la mano, seria

-Fue un descuido mío, lo siento-Se disculpo la mirmidona

-Esta bien-comenzó Master Hand-Esta vez se los dejaré pasar, pero a la otra no

-Si, señor, gracias-Agradeció Link

Después de todo ese problema, llegó la tarde, Marth les había comentado a Mario (como era el mejor amigo de Link), la situación de la mañana

-Mmm… -Dijo el plomero- Creo que tendremos que entre todos, amigos, hacerlo abrir la boca, oh pensándolo bien-Puso una risa diabólica-¡IKE!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tenemos trabajo-El plomero apunto a Ragnell que estaba apoyada en la pared-Haremos hablar a nuestro querido amigo Link.

-Oh genial!-Se emociono el mercenario y tomo a Ragnell- Ya no puedo esperar

-Que plan-Dijo el príncipe de Altea-De seguro resultará

Y es que… Link le tenía más miedo a Ike y a Ragnell que al mismo Ganondorf o a Tabuu

Los 3 se dirigieron donde estaba el héroe del tiempo, estaba en su habitación. Cuando llegaron ahí Mario abrió la puerta (Puesto que también era su habitación) y lo primero que dijo fue:

-Revélanos la verdad!-Le grito, apuntándolo

-Da Fuck?-Se sorprendió el rubio

-Olvida, lo que dijo Mario-Dijo Marth-Lo que queremos saber… es que rayos te pasa

-Y mas vale que lo digas-Empezó Ike y le mostro a Ragnell-Oh si no, siento que tu cabeza va a rodar

-Esta bien, esta bien! –Se dio por vencido-Solo para que Ike no me pegue con esa cosa

-Bien-Dijo Mario satisfecho-Ahora empieza

-Cre-creo qu-que- Titubeo un poco el héroe del tiempo, pero se decidió- creo que me he enamorado de Mia

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!?- Gritaron los otros 3 al mismo tiempo

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-Pregunto Link

-Ehh… No, claro que no-Respondió el plomero

-Bien, ¿Y porque no se lo has dicho? Esta disponible-Le aviso el mercenario al rubio

-Por miedo a que me rechace-Dijo el héroe del tiempo, resignado

-Oh, vamos Linky-Trato de animarlo Mario- Nosotros te ayudaremos ¿Verdad?

-Si-Dijeron los otros dos

-Gracias chicos, enserio-Sonrió

-Para eso estamos los amigos-Dijo Marth

-Solo espero no quedar en la FriendZone-Comentó el rubio, y los otros no pudieron evitar reírse ante eso

**Cada vez caps más cortos... esto no es bueno .-... Queria hacerlo más largo, pero... queria que en el proximo cap empezará la emoción xD... Ok no .-. ¿Les gusto? n.n **

**Agradecimientos a: **

**-Viridi Smash **

**-Roxansonicbrawl96  
**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap! n.n **


	4. Final Chapter

**Aqui! porfin! Se los he traido! Lo que tanto esperaban! el cap final de este fic del asco ;). Ojala y lo disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: SSB No me pertenece**

* * *

- Objection! - Dijo Mario como Phoenix Wright - Lo estas haciendo mal hombre.

- ¿Y en que fallé ahora? - Preguntó el héroe de Hyrule con curiosidad.

- Observa. Marth, vuelve a tomar posición.

El príncipe, vestido como Mia, volvió a ponerse al lado de la silla que estaba junto a la mesa.

El plan de Mario y los demás para ayudar a Link ya había entrado en funcionamiento, era notable como el elfo daba lo mejor de si, pero el plomero siempre le encontraba el defecto. Mario se acercó a Marth y le hizo un gesto a Link de que pusiera atención, con una mano tomó la silla y la corrió con delicadeza hacia atrás y con la otra le hizo un gesto a Marth para que tomara asiento, como todo un caballero.

- ¿Ves como se hace? Tu no tienes ni la más delicadeza Link, hasta Pit lo hace mejor que tú - Regaño el bigotudo al rubio.

- Y eso que Pit es un ángel que no vuela - Comentó Ike - ¿Recuerdan cuando filmamos el "Emisario Subespacial" y el ministro antiguo arrancaba con la bomba? Pues Pit solo saltó para alcanzarlo, mientras que pudo haber VOLADO. Los ángeles vuelan ¿no?

- N-NO ME PONGAS EN RIDÍCULO AHORA IKE! - Gritó enfurecido el ángel ruborizándose un poco.

- Ni que fuera tanto.

- P-Pues... ¡Cla-Claro que lo e-es!

- Creo que ahora si entendí Mario - Aclaró el héroe del tiempo ignorando la discusión de los otros dos.

- Pues inténtalo de nuevo, try again.

Repitiendo los mismos pasos que hace unos minutos, Martha volvió a tomar posición. Esa vez Link iba bien, solo que...

**¡PUUUUUUUUUUM! **

- Pobre Marf - Habló Ike fingiendo dolor.

- Y también pobre silla - Aclaró Pit soltando una carcajada

- Así no vamos a ningún lado - Mario se sentó en su cama y quedo mirando a su mejor amigo - Tienes que ponerle más esfuerzo ¿Me has oído? Así no lograrás nada.

- Creo que no sirvo para esto...

- Nunca debes rendirte! ¡Tu mismo me enseñaste eso! ¿Te acuerdas? ¡Da el ejemplo!

- No puedo...

- Pues entonces te perdí

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¡Tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos toda la vida hasta el fin de los tiempos! - Gritó Mario como si estuviera contando su mayor sueño en la vida.

- ¿¡QU-QUE!? - Link estaba apunto de vomitar.

- ¿Dije algo malo?

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* **

- NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! ¡Mario suéltame! - Rogó el héroe del tiempo tratando de sacarse al plomero de encima.

- Tu dijiste que no querías practicar con Marth, es por eso que me he sumado a este importante paso - Explicó el otro con estrellitas en los ojos - Solo falta un poco más... más... no te muevas.

- Pobre Link - Se entristeció el príncipe de Altea

- Llevamos: Pobre Marf, pobre silla y pobre Link - Enumeró Ike con los dedos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Pobre enfermo de Mario - Habló Pit mirando a los otros dos en la cama, e Ike agregó un dedo más a su cuenta de "pobres"

- ¡Aléjate Mario! - Link estaba a punto de vomitar.

- ¡Si no prácticas el maldito beso con alguien tan difícil como un hombre nunca podrás darle un beso a Mia! - Gritó Mario con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que el rubio se resignó y dejo que los labios de su amigo se juntarán con los de su amigo.

- Link esta así: "Kill me please" - Rieron los otros tres,

_ 30 SEG DESPUÉS_

- Bien, veo que no te ha costado tanto después de todo - Sonrió el bigotudo.

- Bromeas? Voy a morir si sigues así

- No exageres

- No exagero

- Si

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

- ¡NO TE ESTÁN DICIENDO!

- ¡Si, señor! - Exclamó Mario como militar.

- Creo que... ESTÁN LOCOS - Dijo Marth con una gota en la cabeza estiló anime.

- La verdad no es que lo creas, es que lo están - Aclaró el líder de los mercenarios de Greil.

- Igual que nosotros tres. - Habló Pit.

Mario dejó a un lado la discusión y se puso al frente de los otros cuatro llevando su puño arriba y mirándolos con cara de: "Ya saben que viene". Los demás negaron con las cabeza. El bigotudo le hizo una señal a Marth, Ike y Pit que se acercarán a él e hicieran un circulo alrededor, Link se sintió un poco incomodo con eso.

- Tenemos que llevar a Link con Mia ahora, es hora de que por fin le diga lo que siente - Señalo el plomero en voz baja.

- ¿Crees que ya este preparado? - Preguntó Marth ahora vestido como el era realmente.

- Marth, no seas ridículo, claro que lo esta. - Respondió Mario con una sonrisa. - Bien, a la cuenta de tres lo empujamos hacia la puerta ¿Vale?

- Yes, sir! - Exclamaron los otros tres.

- O-Oigan! Se puede saber que tanto hablan!? - Se enfureció el héroe del tiempo por la espera.

Los cuatro del círculo se dieron media vuelta y quedaron mirando fijamente a Link de una manera extraña, a lo que él se asusto y comenzó a retroceder sin fijarse que detrás de él se encontraba la puerta a la cual lo iban a empujar. Escuchó claramente como sus compañeros empezaron a contar.

- 1.. 2... 3... ¡YA! - Gritaron los cuatro y lo empujaron fuera de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - Buena suerte.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Vamos, anda y confiésate - Dijeron los cuatro con el pulgar arriba. - Y sin miedo, eh?

- Vale, gracias chicos - Agradeció el rubio a sus amigos

- No nos agradezcas hasta que la tengas en tus manos - Dijo Mario frunciendo el ceño.

Link solo asintió y se dirigió a la sala principal de la mansión donde se encontraba la mirmidona en ese momento.

- Mia?

- Si?

- P-Puedo conversar contigo un momento?

- ¡Claro! ¿Porque no? - Sonrió la peli azul. - ¿De que se trata?

- Es algo... Delicado y dificil de contar...

- Ahhh... Ya sé, ¿Me tengo que ir antes de tiempo?

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Quieres que te haga algo de comer?

- No

- Quieres pelear conmigo de nuevo?

- No

- Quieres jugar guerra de agua conmigo?

- No, no, no, NO! Maldición Mia! Estoy enamorado de ti! - Terminó por gritar el héroe del tiempo colorado como un tomate.

- ¿Q-Qué? - Se sorprendió la mirmidona colorándose un poco.

- No se como llegue a que me gustaras, es algo extraño ¿sabes?, pero espero que me des la oportunidad... ¿Q-Quieres ser mi novia?

- SI! - Respondió Mia de un brinco - Verás... Tu también me gustas - Dijo después tímida guiñando un ojo.

- Jeje, genial. - Link le tomo los hombros a su novia y acercó sus labios lentamente a los de ella, estaba a punto de conectarlos cuando de repente...

**¡CHIIIIIIIICOOOOOOSSSS! DEBEMOS CELEBRAAAAAAAAR! UN NUEVO NOVIAZGO**

**HA LLEGADO A LA MANSIÓN! **

- Estupido Crazy Hand - sonrió el rubio y finalizó lo que acababa de comenzar. Su primer beso...

**FINALES DE PERSONAJE: **

**Link:** _Trató de hacer feliz a su novia siempre, aunque la mayoría de veces siempre peleaban._

**Mia:** _Master Hand la dejo como Smasher en la mansión y se gano la amistad de todos. Aún no logra vencer a su comandante._

**Mario:** _Siguió en la mansión Smash junto a sus amigos, a los días después dio la noticia de su nueva novia Rosalina._

**Ike:** _Siguió siendo el novio de Zelda y prometió nunca dejarla. Aún espera el día en que Mia lo venza de una vez por todas. _

**Pit:** _Juró que aprendería a volar por fin. A los días después tuvo un romance con Peach. _

**Marth:** _Continuó como siempre. Pero todos sabemos una cosa, justo ahora mismo, Marth esta regañando a sus amigos. _

**_FIN _**

**YES! Porfin termine esta historia XD Soy muy mala por hacerlos esperar ¿verdad? TAT. No quede muy conforme con el final pero es lo que hay xD **

**Agradecimientos a: **

**- Ayano Smash**

**- Roxansonicbrawl96 **

**- electra78 **

**- Micaiah Lavigne7 **

**- blackymandis **

**- Sugar5Star **

**¡Gracias a todos por apoyarme! ;) **

**- LucinaLowell**


End file.
